Khezu
Khezu is a species of wyvern that live in the cold dampness of caves. Their pale white flesh is very moist, which keeps the creature's skin from drying, and is also very easy to get scratched. On its body, you can see quite a lot of small scratches that probably came from being attacked by other creatures or even by scraping it on jagged rocks and stalagmites. The Khezu has visible veins on its pale skin, just like most cave dwellers do. The Khezu's skin constantly needs moisture, so it tends to live in wet, and humid areas such as the Swamp. Living in dark caves, the Khezu's eyes have regressed greatly, though it is made up for with their superb sense of smell. A layer of fat helps to keep them warm and prolong their time without eating, as there is not much in the way of wildlife roaming in the Khezu's choice habitat. Khezus are hermaphrodites, meaning an individual is both male and female. To reproduce they paralyze a creature and inject their young (Khezu whelps). The Whelps grow inside their victim until it dies or they are strong enough to leave. Although the Khezus are cave dwellers, they go out if they please, or if food inside grows too scarce. A Khezu outside a cave will fall prey to bigger wyverns, since the bigger wyverns can see the Khezu easily in the sun, while the Khezu still needs to smell the predator. Inside caves, the Khezu has an advantage, since it can cling to the ceiling, and smell the opponent easier with less scents to distinguish while the opponent has trouble finding the Khezu in the darkness. The Khezu's habitat is often located near active sources of water; however, this is typical only in high humidity areas, such as swamps, jungles and the like. It would seem that the Khezu only lives for parts of the year in these warmer areas and migrate to the Snowy Mountains during the breeding season. It is there that the Khezus insert their Whelps into prey. Juvenile Khezus are called Whelps. The "Missing Link" Due to the Khezu's unique body structure, it has been difficult for researchers to pinpoint exactly where the Khezu fits in the evolutionary paths of wyverns. It's fairly obvious that they are not part of the bird-wyvern or piscine orders, but it doesn't fit well into the order of true wyverns, either. It has recently been more regarded as a survivor of the link between true wyverns and pseudo-wyverns, albeit a highly specialized one. This conclusion arose from its ability to travel faster on all fours than on its two primary legs, as well as its wing structure (which is smaller and much thicker than most true wyverns). However, this information has yet to reach a factual basis, so other theories as to the Khezu's place are still plausible as well. In-Game Description }} Notes *A Khezu's tail has a suction-cup like mouth with teeth in it. Khezus are able to cling onto the ceiling in order to investigate the area with it. It may channel an electrical wave to it's body from the ground, considering it always keeps the tail touching when electric attacks are generated. *As shown in the Ecology video the flabby hide of a Khezu is covered in a thin, wet liquid-like skin that most likely allows the Khezu to maintain moisture. That layer of skin has many small blood vessels, too. *The saliva of Khezus has strong acidic properties that can burn the floor of caves and deliver damage to hunters. *In Monster Hunter 2, the Khezu gained the ability to leap at the hunter while generating its signature electrical field, and in MHP2ndG its gained a thunder bite, and an improved thunder blast where it shoots out more thunder balls than the normal move; this is highly predictable because it will show a charge in its mouth when charging before shooting. *In Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0, Khezu gained new attacks; it can now fire multiple ground lightning balls scattering widely on the ground. It can also fly then fire ground lightning balls upon landing. It also has another roar, which is much shorter then the first one but paralyzes earplugs-less hunters for a longer time.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6kxVF_u5a8 *There are quests in MHFU that require you to combat tiny Khezus. These Khezus are probably Khezu Whelps who are strong enough to leave the carcass in which they were born in. The tiny Khezus have a high pitched voice, due to their miniscule size. Their roars are notably much more shorter, and leaves the hunter incapacitated a bit longer. *Khezu are one of the few (if not the only) boss creatures in the Monster Hunter world that do not activate the "yellow eye" debuf on the hunter. This could be considered a disadvantage due to the fact that it does not allow a hunter to do a panic dive to avoid attacks. Polls |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis